Finally Be Ginny
by Kelsiee
Summary: She didn't know when it started, it happened so slowly-creeping up on her, so now as she looked back she couldn't recall how is started at all. -oneshot-


_**Disclaimer:**_** The World Of Harry Potter Belongs To JKR, Only The Plot And Paths Are Mine,  
thank you again to my wounderful Beat reader **_**Laugh-out-loud-27 **_**for making this readable,**

* * *

She didn't know when it started, it happened so slowly-creeping up on her, so now as she looked back she couldn't recall how is started at all.

She longed for his touch, she longed to hear the low whispers of his voice. He was her escape from reality, from expectations. He made her feel alive.

Ginny was expected to marry Harry, expected to love him-because he was like a son to her parents, her brother's best friend, and her first crush. Harry was the chosen one, the one that saved the world.

There wasn't any girl in the wizarding world that didn't want Harry. Ginny had him and it felt wrong, she felt trapped like she was stuck in a picture beautiful to the outside spectator, but inside she was desperately trying to climb out of the frame

She had loved him once, the danger, the drama, but soon that faded away-she grew up. And now he was just Harry. He was the boy she grew up with, he was her brother. She had tried though, she tried to love him like she used to, like she knew he loved her. Yet she couldn't help wondering if she ever loved him at all. Maybe she was young and naive- maybe her school girl crush was nothing more than a school girl crush.

Ginny didn't remember when it started, looking back she could never remember what made her slowing climb out of the frame. She wanted to be Ginny, not Harry Potter's girlfriend, not the youngest Weasley. She wanted to be herself, set her own path, she wanted to be happy.

And one night with him was all that and more.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it wasn't fair, and she knew that deep down she wasn't like that. But maybe that's why she did it, because the old Ginny Weasley wouldn't do that, the old Ginny Weasley wouldn't be with Draco Malfoy, wouldn't let him touch her, whisper her name. But one night was enough, one night set her skin on fire, made her heart race, and made her head spin and dance with possibilities. One night made her feel alive.

It was hard, finding excuses, lying, to come home to the dark haired boy, to look into his green eye and pretend.

It didn't have to be hard, it could be simple -he was making it simple.

"Leave him, run away with me." Draco said one day turning to look at her as he held her small hand in his as they walked through the secluded park in London.

"I can't just leave him," Ginny said avoiding his eyes as she gazed at the trees that were once green and full of life the first time they walked hand in hand in the park- now however they were full of vibrate shades of red, orange, yellow and brown, being swept away by the chilling autumn breeze.

"Why not? You're not married, you're not happy, why stay?" Draco sighed as he ran his ran through his wind swept blonde hair.

"You don't understand. I've been with Harry so long I haven't known anything else," Ginny said biting her bottom lip as she turned to look at Draco.

"You've been with me, Ginny I love you. I'm A Malfoy and if you'll recall, I was once in Slytherin. I'm used to getting what I want, I never walk away. But I won't be the other guy, I fell in love with you, I won't force you to leave him, but I will no longer stand by your side when you sleep by his every night. I love you too much to share-it hurts to much to share." Draco said as his swirling blue eyes gazed into her soft brown ones with a hint of desperation.

"Draco, I can't just leave him. What would my family think?" Ginny said as her eyes began to water.

"Well you need to decide Ginny, I won't wait forever," Draco said letting go of her hand with a sad smile as he turned and walked away

Ginny took a seat on an abandoned bench, thinking of Draco, of why she should finally end things with Harry-for both his sake and hers, why it didn't matter what her family thought, that if they loved her- they would learn to except Draco.

Ginny walked home taking in the changing leaves on the trees and the smell of the autumn air and for the first time in a long time she was relieved-relieved that she would no longer have to hide or lie, relived that she could finally be Ginny.

And the only way to do that was to walk away-from the one she had loved, so that she could finally be herself.


End file.
